Tales of the Stars
by Lady Maeror
Summary: ‘Show me your stories, of pain and love and friendship. I want the regret, the strength and beauty. Show me, ancient cats.’ She thought to the sky, as one by one, the tales revealed themselves. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Warriors.

* * *

**|| Prologue ||**

The small badger gazed on the hill, above the cave that had held her kin for many generations. Her small eyes narrowed at the setting sun, marking a new day for her. She did not like the sun, because it was not the way a badger lived, however she appreciated it.

Much less carnal than her kind, she was smart and intelligent and knew the language of many creatures. The sun gave life, and for that, she was thankful. But it was the stars that captivated her. Every night, she would gaze before hunting. The stars held many stories and she was learning to read them from her father, the tales of many different lives all mapped out.

'Snowsong, you are always here. Right before the moon rises.'

Her father made his way up the hillside to sit beside her, raising his eyes to the opening skies.

'I love it.' She told him simply.

'Yes, your kin has gazed at stars for as long as we have been here.'

'Show me how to read the stories. Let me see the stories of the stars.' Snowsong whispered.

'Not all of them are as great as you think.' Her father warned her quietly.

'I know, but I have to see. Show me the ancient cats, the ones you always told me about. The cats my great-grandmother helped. I want to know them.'

'You are young but ready to see. I will show you the stories.'

Snowsong settled beside her father as he showed her how to read the stars. There were many up there, but she needed to know about the cats. Her great-grandmother, Midnight, had known them. She felt the compulsion that had kept her father here and could tell in her heart, stargazing was what she had been made for.

'_Show me your stories, of pain and love and friendship. I want the regret, the strength and beauty. Show me, ancient cats.'_ She thought to the sky, as one by one, the tales revealed themselves.

* * *

Previously really badly written :D Hope it's more successful this time. Reviews Please!!

- Atra.


	2. Faith

**|| Faith ||**

_'I always had faith you'd push through, and I always knew you loved me.'_

* * *

His eyes followed with pride, the dappled she-cat who drew herself proudly through the reeds. She demanded power and respect; he always knew she would make a great leader.

* * *

Her eyes drifted over her Clan. Those around her saw nothing but a cat that was strong and courageous to lead the Clan.

But her eyes betrayed her heart. She missed him, so much. Was being leader really enough for her? Or was she missing something?

'Leopardstar, the patrols are done. I will lead the dawn patrol and Blackclaw is going to head the hunting party.' Stonefur, her deputy, meowed with a respectful nod.

'Good.' She mewed and returned the nod, before retreating to the leader's den.

She shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

_And I hate myself because I never told you how I felt._

* * *

Instantly, she felt free. Her dreams were an escape. She could not deny she hated waking. It felt good to allow herself the space she needed in her mind, to not think about her duty as leader.

But this dream was different.

Leopardstar felt a pair of eyes on her and turned, to see Whiteclaw, gazing proudly at her.

'Whiteclaw…' she choked, stumbling forward.

He meowed a greeting, bounding forward to touch his nose to the startled RiverClan leader's head.

She felt safe as soon as he touched her and she took comfort in the purr that rumbled in his throat.

'I miss you.' She whispered softly. She was not afraid to show her feelings.

'I know. But you belong here. You are the guardian of RiverClan.' He meowed wisely, his own pain echoing in his deep tones.

'Graystripe should have paid.' She snarled, glancing at the tom.

Whiteclaw shook his head and flicked her lightly with his tail.

'No. StarClan called. It was not his fault. Do not waste your time chasing after old grudges.'

Leopardstar closed her eyes and wished to the whole of StarClan that he still lived.

'One day, when you have served the Clans the best you can, I will be here. You will join me, and together we will run across the skies.'

The great she-cat purred, her voice shaking with the emotion that swam around her.

* * *

_It feels good to dream in a world where reality does not matter._

* * *

'Is this a dream?' she mewed softly, gazing at the perfect sky above.

'As much as any dream StarClan sends.' Whiteclaw meowed and nuzzled her. 'I am not a figment of your imagination, if that's what you're asking. I am here.'

Leopardstar felt the need to pull away and stare at him.

He was so perfect. She missed every hair on his pelt, and every loving look he had ever given her.

'I never thought I could be leader without you Whiteclaw.' She whispered so lightly, she barely heard herself.

'I know. It was so hard for you. I could see.' He meowed seriously, licking the top of her head gently. 'But you pushed through. And you didn't fail your Clan.'

Leopardstar shook her head and stared at her paws.

'You should have been there.'

'I was there.' He meowed strongly, nudging her flank with his tail. 'I was so proud. I still am.'

'Don't leave me again. Meet me in dreams; I can't go on without thinking about you. I know my Clan matter and I want to help them more than anything. But then I always fail myself… I just think about your death and wish it would have been different.' She rasped sorrowfully.

'Have faith my love. I will never leave you. You must know that.'

'I loved you.' She whispered, burying herself in his pelt.

'You still do.' He pointed out.

'I never told you though. I was too ambitious. Forgive me.'

Whiteclaw looked at his beloved she-cat, the strong RiverClan leader no longer sat before him. It hurt his soul to see her so defeated.

'There is nothing to forgive.' He mewed, pulling her up.

Her eyes became bright with her grief and joy.

'You must wake now. Return to your Clan. I will always be here, waiting for you.' He meowed, taking a step back.

She nodded.

'I do love you Whiteclaw. I promise I will work harder from now on. Until the day StarClan calls.' She mewed solemnly.

He blinked at her. His love reflected off his eyes, the starlight growing lighter as he began to fade.

'And I will answer.' He meowed as Leopardstar began to wake.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Again, no flames.

- Atra.


	3. Pain

**|| Pain ||**

_And I have always been sorry for the pain it caused you, for I was so great and couldn't even resist myself to stop__..._

_

* * *

_

My dear,

How I can remember what you were many moons ago. I thought, to be deputy, was enough. I was wrong.

I knew even then how much I needed you. It was almost an obsession. I could not live without you.

Yellowfang: such a beauty.

As a young warrior I would always marvel at your strength. And although you were physically tough, you had an inner strength that drew me towards you.

How could I have resisted such a spirit?

* * *

'Raggedpelt?'

The deputy turned to look at the young she-cat, Yellowfang. Her eyes burned with a fire he respected and admired at the same time.

'Yes Yellowfang?' he meowed with a small nod, stepping towards her.

It was a game between them. They would flirt, and then deny any feelings they had for each other.

His step took him close; much closer than a normal interaction between a deputy and his warrior.

To his dismay, she stepped back with a dip of her head. Her eyes still burned, but she looked guilty, even upset.

'I had a dream. StarClan told me I would do greater in my Clan as the next medicine cat.' She mewed quietly.

Raggedpelt narrowed his eyes. He knew at once, her guilty look of grief and sorrow. It was not for him to decide. He could see she had already chosen.

'Did they say that exactly?' he meowed, trying to turn her away from a path he could not follow.

'Yes and no. I know what they meant, I intend to do the best I can for the Clan.' Yellowfang meowed. Even though she seemed upset, her face was set. She was so loyal, he noted.

It was, he thought, sometimes a bad thing.

'Yellowfang don't do this…. please.' He meowed, desperation creeping into his rich voice.

'I have to.' She whispered. 'I'm so sorry.'

* * *

I thought that would be the end of it.

But although you were now forbidden, it made me want you even more. It was a love I could not extinguish, no matter how hard I tried.

I can never forgive myself.

* * *

'Did you receive your nine lives?' Yellowfang asked as they made their way back to ShadowClan.

'Yes.' His voice was weak with the journey and the power of the lives that coursed through him.

The newly named Raggedstar sat down with a sigh.

'Please, I need to rest.' He meowed hoarsely.

The medicine cat dipped her head and sat, a respectful distance between them.

Raggedstar gave a small, throaty chuckle.

'I am, closer to you than ever before Yellowfang.'

The gray she-cat looked as if he had struck her.

'Raggedstar, I gave you up a long time ago.' She mewed seriously, her eyes reflecting the sorrow for her decision.

Her leader took a huge breath and looked into her eyes. All the hurt he had bottled up shone through his gaze.

'But you couldn't really. You never did.' He meowed angrily.

Yellowfang stood up, her eyes blazing with yellow fire.

'How dare you say that to me? I gave up so much, in service of our Clan!' she snarled.

Raggedstar just shook his head stubbornly.

'You never let me near you. You were afraid to get hurt. I loved you Yellowfang. And even when you became the medicine cat, you still taunted me. The pain you caused has been unforgiving.'

She stared at him. Her fur lay flat and from the look on her face, he knew he was right.

'I loved _you_.' She whispered.

'I put all my duties, behind me. You were first and foremost.' His voice changed to a breathy whisper barely audible, that Yellowfang leaned in to hear him.

'…You still are.'

Yellowfang slumped to the grass. All fight was drained from her.

'Why didn't you tell me? If I meant so much to you, why did you let me go?'

Raggedstar sighed again.

'Would it have mattered? I loved you. But I also respected your loyalty. If Clan loyalty was before me, I could not argue.'

'I'm so sorry.'

* * *

'_I have to.' She whispered. 'I'm so sorry.' _

* * *

His eyes burned with a cold fire as he stood roughly, lashing his tail.

'Why do you say that?' he snarled. 'You broke my heart, and yet you defend yourself and then try and repair the damage. You only hurt me more each time Yellowfang!'

The medicine cat took a hesitant step forward.

Then another.

Soon, she stood before him.

Carefully, she brushed her nose along his jaw, and rested her head on his chest. She was a lot smaller than him.

Raggedstar began to purr, despite his anger towards her. He had never felt this close and wished things could have been different.

'But I am.' She mewed quietly.

* * *

I knew then I should have stopped. With my heart pounding and my dearest wish finally true, I didn't know how to deny you.

If I loved you, how could I say no?

And it hurt at the same time.

Was I setting myself up for a greater fall?

When you told me you were to have kits, your face was set, yet again. I knew you did not regret them. For that, I will always love you.

But even as I left the world, I could see the pain my choices and desires brought.

I saw the destruction of my Clan, and the turmoil in another. For the first time, a Clan was driven away. And you were betrayed.

Even as I reminisce about the past, you are here with me now. And some days I feel I cannot face you because of my own needs.

* * *

Yellowfang, I know that in life, I convinced you that I was truly hurt. And I was.

But nothing can forgive me for the pain I caused you. What I chose to do was not noble or worthy. It was wrong.

I was selfish.

I'm so sorry.

* * *

Hope its ok. I know I might be pushing some limits here, but still, no flames please. Remember, this may be first person, but it can still be seen from Snowsong's view. She was mostly just so I didn't go straight into stories.

- Atra.


	4. Pride

**|| Pride ||**

_Did I ever tell you how proud I was? How great a warrior you would have been?_

* * *

The pale tabby had given all to his Clan. And although he was now blind and felt helpless, his mind would wander back to the days in the Old Forest where he was young and fit.

'Do you need help Longtail?' Meowed his friend Mousefur, an elder of his Clan.

'No Mousefur, I can scent my way enough,' the tabby replied crisply, betraying the pain he felt for his dependence on other cats.

Longtail was still young, but bad eyesight had forced him to retire early. Becoming an elder felt like a waste to him, but his leader Firestar had urged him to enjoy his retirement, and think back to his memories of service to his Clan.

But today he wanted to show himself and the others, that he could survive on his own. It gave him a thrill, to know he would try to conquer this new place by himself.

Longtail made his way to a small clearing, (or what he could tell from his nose.)

Settling down on the soft grass, he dozed for a few moments, to gather his strength. He opened his sightless eyes when his mind stirred an old memory...

* * *

Longtail could only see a mixture of whites, blacks, and colours he had forgotten the name of, through his eyes.

But he imagined he could see someone. A young someone he had almost forgotten through the Journey to the Lake.

The young cat had bright, mischievous eyes, and a white and black pelt, neatly groomed.

'_I know I was never the most giving cat of all. I know I lashed out sometimes or sneered at a comment not worth making fun of. But I had pride for myself. And sometimes I needed to feel that pride; else I knew I would fall apart.' _Longtail thought silently.

'_But you, you were someone I truly felt proud of._

_My apprentice._

_I don't know if I said it before, but I was so happy the way you grew up. Each day you grew into a stronger warrior. Even Bluestar would tell me how great you were becoming! _

_Swiftpaw, what a warrior you would have made! You would have been a cat your Clan could be proud of. _

_Sadly, you were never to become that cat. Cruel fate struck you down, when you chose to be the bravest you had ever been.'_

Longtail felt a tug at his chest, and he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

'_The memories, so long ago now. I can't, I can't remember. I don't know anymore…Did Swiftpaw go to StarClan, without knowing how I proud I was?'_

Longtail opened his sightless eyes, to gasp in wonder.

He was back in the old Training Hollow, from the Old Forest. Bluestar sat beside him.

'_StarClan have granted you this wish Longtail, for we know how hard it was for you, many moons ago. Rejoice in your own memory,' _she told him, a glint in her piercing blue eyes.

Longtail could see himself, as he did remember, and his apprentice, Swiftpaw. It had been so long since he had seen his own reflection, and it yet again reminded him of his blindness.

But the pain was not for his self pity, it was for the frustration that such a young, capable cat had been taken before he could become a warrior.

* * *

'Longtail, you old furball!' Swiftpaw teased, bouncing around his mentor. 'You were never _that_ easy to beat.'

The tabby shook his head and let out a rusty purr, struggling back up from Swiftpaw's attack.

'No, I don't think I've become that soft either.' He meowed warmly, dusting fur off his pelt.

'Can I try again? Was I ok?' Swiftpaw mewed anxiously.

Longtail gave his apprentice a light cuff over his ear.

'No,' Longtail meowed.

Swiftpaw looked slightly hurt at his mentor's quick refusal.

The pale tabby glanced at the younger cat and realized he wasn't being fair. Swiftpaw was becoming an excellent fighter, and it was his own self pride that prevented him from being beaten by his apprentice a second time.

'I don't want to return to camp covered in dirt. The Clan will mistake me for Dustpelt,' he added, blinking at Swiftpaw.

The apprentice gave him a knowing glance.

'Yes of course Longtail,' Swiftpaw purred.

'Look Swiftpaw, I want to talk to Fireheart. I think you're more than ready to be a warrior.'

Swiftpaw's eyes went wide and he bounced around like a small kit, before returning to Longtail.

'You mean it?'

'Of course. I'm very proud of you Swiftpaw.' Longtail continued, to look down and see his apprentice ready to run back and tell his friends.

'That better not go to your head,' Longtail growled.

Swiftpaw mewed playfully, turning to bolt back to camp. Longtail gave a hiss of frustration before he gave chase.

* * *

'_We hope that has put your mind at rest Longtail.'_

_'You've forgotten, Swiftpaw is very proud of you too,'_ Bluestar added.

'Thank you Bluestar.' Longtail meowed allowed, until he could no longer see anything but the distorted colours he had no names for.

He was alone again.

But he no longer felt hurt. His young, playful but skilled apprentice had gone to StarClan knowing his mentor had been proud all along.

As he got up, he could sense Swiftpaw's spirit, and the young cat's purr comforted him on the way back to camp.

* * *

Look I didn't like Longtail from the start, but as the series went on I felt sympathy for him. And he became a loyal cat in the end. So I wanted a cute-friendship shot between him and Swiftpaw.

- Atra.


	5. Never

**|| Never ||**

_You were my best friend, and I never told you I was in love with you…_

* * *

The moon hung high in the air. Its white light felt like an accusing glare to the small brown cat that lay in the centre of camp.

She shivered in the cold air.

The trees blew wildly.

Everything reminded her of guilt.

A montage of memories flashed before her eyes.

Above her, the wind roared.

* * *

A she-cat queen looked fondly over her kit.

He was a lithe looking tabby tom, who sat quietly at the edge of the nursery. It was a few dawn's before his apprentice ceremony.

She turned her head as her ears angled towards a new sound: small pawsteps padding stealthily towards her kit.

The queen did not move, but merely watched, for she knew who the kit was.

The kit herself was a rather small dusky brown she-cat, who was practising her best stalking on her best friend.

As she neared him, she wriggled her hind before pouncing out of the grass that had covered her.

The tom rounded in surprise, before leaping away with such speed that the little she-cat couldn't finish her game.

'Runningkit, that's not _fair_.' She mewed, sitting up and flicking her ears playfully, as she watched her friend bound away. 'You _never_ let me win!'

As she stopped, she breathed in the air that surrounded her home, her eyes closed as her thoughts roamed freely.

The breeze blew softly against her fur.

* * *

The young tom looked around him with a careful gaze. It was the middle of Greenleaf, but a Clan cat always had to keep a look out for danger.

His mentor had left him to hunt for the elder's, before his day was over.

As he listened to the gentle sounds of the forest and let his mind wander, a new noise alerted him to the waking world.

The tom made his way gently down the rise he had been perched upon, creeping towards the mouse he sensed foraging, a few tail lengths away from him.

As he rose to pounce, a weight crashed into him with all the force of a full attack.

His surprise meow became a frustrated hiss as he watched the mouse scuttle away in fear.

Turning, he cuffed his she-cat friend, over the head before sitting up and settling his fur.

'Gotcha.' She mewed playfully, rolling over and batting him with her forepaws.

'Mousepaw, you'll never be a warrior if you keep playing like that.' He growled, refusing to meet her gaze. 'Grow up will you?'

His words struck home to the playful apprentice, and she sat up with a hurt expression.

'_Never _say that to me again.' She growled as hurt and betrayal etched upon her pretty features.

The tom glanced at her, surprise at her reaction. He did not mean to be that harsh.

But she was already stalking away, her tail dragging in the undergrowth.

Mousepaw felt her eyes brim with sorrow.

The wind howled through the forest.

* * *

Mousefur sunk her teeth into the still-warm body of a vole she had taken from the fresh-kill pile. She closed her eyes in momentary bliss.

Her ears flicked in welcome as a tom sat down beside her, the closeness of him making her fur tingle.

Together they finished their evening meal in silence.

When she had eaten the last part of vole, Mousefur began to lick the remains from her face. As she went to reach her back, the tom began to clean it for her, and she began to purr.

It was a customary tradition in her Clan, to 'share tongues,' however she wished his gentle strokes were not of friendship, but of much more.

'The dawns go by so fast now,' she murmured to him, as she softly cleaned his shoulder.

The tom gave a rumble of agreement, before stopping to look into her eyes.

'Makes you wonder about how long we have, before we join our ancestors.'

Mousefur glanced at him, surprised at such a morbid topic.

'Life goes on of course. But I couldn't imagine life without you.' He meowed, his voice carefully neutral.

As he returned to cleaning, she began to think.

She didn't want life to end, or at least this life. She believed in an afterlife, of running forever in the skies alongside her ancient Clan mates. But the thought of being alone, before her friend joined her, cooled her very soul and she gave an involuntary shudder.

The tom felt her shake, and gave her a curious glance.

Mousefur looked up at him.

'Hey, I-'

'Mousefur, Runningwind!' Called Fireheart, the Clan deputy.

The two cats stood to attention and dipped their heads courteously towards him.

'Will you two do the evening patrol? And bring your apprentice Mousefur.'

Mousefur dipped her head.

'Come on, we better go and get ready.' Runningwind meowed to her.

She nodded and followed, feeling her paws heavy with the feeling that she should've told Runningwind what she had wanted to before Fireheart interrupted.

Mousefur noticed, before she left camp; the wind carrying a butterfly, too weak to oppose the wind's force.

As the patrol padded on through the forest, Runningwind was first to sense something wrong. All three stopped and froze as many strange scents came rushing towards them, the sound of pounding pawsteps matching the scents.

Runningwind turned to Mousefur and Thornpaw.

'Run! Run back to camp _now._ Don't stop. I'll catch up, I'm the fastest here. Get help, don't look back!' He hissed urgently.

Mousefur felt Thornpaw take off beside her. Runningwind desperately crouched low beside a tree masked with a fungus that would hopefully hide his scent.

She turned and fled a few paces, crouching in some bushes behind her friend.

As she watched in fear, the cats they had scented and heard made an appearance.

_Tigerclaw!_

She wanted to run out and defend Runningwind, before she saw the other cats that began to creep towards him.

Mousefur closed her eyes as Tigerclaw attacked, and when she opened them, Runningwind lay limp.

She turned and ran as fast as she had ever run in her life, towards camp.

So many thoughts wanted to surface, but she couldn't focus. Only one remained in her mind.

'_Hey, I-'_

She closed her eyes, Runningwind's body engraved in her memory.

'_I... I never told you that I love you...'_

As she ran, she felt the wind guide her pawsteps. She felt light and free, even though her heart felt like stone.

* * *

The memories receded, and Mousefur lay with her head bowed, and her paws reached out to touch the lifeless body of Runningwind.

All the sorrow in the Clans, would never compare to how she felt, she thought.

No cats surrounded her.

They all gave their farewells, and then left to get a good night's rest in their dens.

Only she sat for the whole night, in silent vigil for the friend she had loved so dearly.

Mousefur raised her eyes to the stars, trying to imagine them bearing the shape of Runningwind.

They shone down upon her, but their light did not feel warming.

She wouldn't break her vigil, so she sent a silent, desperate prayer to the sky and hoped Runningwind was there to hear it.

'_I'm sorry I never told you. I want you to know now, that I love you Runningwind. I do. I'll miss you, and I hope you won't be too lonely, if you're waiting for me. My heart always belonged to you, it always will.'_

She bowed her head once more, pressing her nose to breathe in the remaining scent of her beloved friend.

The stars did not move, but the wind blew softly, so softly she felt it as a comforting caress.

She imagined Runningwind beside her, forgiving her, and telling her that he would wait. She wished he would more than anything.

The wind calmed, until there was nothing, no sound or breeze in the cold night air.

Mousefur missed the wind, as it had guided her through life.

But she knew it would return; it always did.

She was never alone.

* * *

To all my readers, I enjoy reviews, and I enjoy simply writing for others to read, however I want to state that these shots, although drawing on current or past characters in _Warriors_, they are only alternatives into the minds of some characters we don't see much of. They are open to interpretation, if you disagree with one, I will never try to persuade your view :)

Thank you for those who reviewed my story so far, ( **.****tuerzame., Brili'er**** and ****xxouchibitmytonguexx**)

In response, yes, I can clearly see the prologue has some work to do, but I was blank and I didn't want to simply state, 'hey, here's some oneshots, enjoy.'

I know you want more dialogue! And I hope for that too, but I wanted some more symbolism in this one, I promise the next one will be very chatty!

Your constructive criticism and praise is much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

- Atra.


End file.
